Give Your Heart a Break
by fallspring99
Summary: Beck has been hurt a lot and is scared to fall in love so he broke things off with Cat. She wrote a song to tell him how she feels. Rated T to be safe.


**Give Your Heart a Break**

**Similar to my one shot Fall. Beck has been hurt a lot and is scared to fall in love so he broke things off with Cat. She wrote a song to tell him how she feels. **

**they are 20 in this story. **

This is present **This is the song **_This is flashbacks _

**Disclaimer- I don't own Victorious or Demi Lovatos song, Give Your Heart a Break. **

* * *

:

:

:

"Cat why are you bringing me here?" Beck Oliver asked his ex- girlfriend as she pulled him into a recording studio. They had agreed to stay friends, but it was hard on both of them. Andre was sitting at the mixing table, waiting.

"Just sit by Andre, don't touch anything, and listen." She smiled and spun on the heels of her pink flats. She skipped into the recording booth and put the head phones on. Andre started the music and Cat sang into the microphone

**"The day I, first met you **

**You told me, you'd never fall in love**

**But now that, I get you **

**I know that fear is what it really way."**

_19 Year old Cat Valentine smiled when she entered her favorite diner on a rainy Wednesday afternoon. She say down at the counter like she always did and waited for the waitress to come take her order. _

_"Hey there, Cat how are you?"_

_"I'm good, Gabby, how are you?"_

_"I'm great? What can I get you?"_

_"A grilled cheese on wheat with cheddar and a side of fruit with a chocolate shake." She smiled. _

_"I don't know why I even bother to ask anymore." Gabby giggled and walked away to put her order in. A handsome young boy walked in the front door and put his umbrella in the bin. He came and sat down next to Cat. _

_"It's really coming down out there." He commented flashing Cat a small smiled showing off his perfect white teeth. And that was all it took for her to fall for him. She smiled back and they talked over their slightly greasy, but defiantly delicious food. When Beck, she soon discovered his name was, offered to walk her home and gladly excepted. When they got to her front door she pressed her against it and kissed her, in the rain, like she'd always hoped someone would do. He pulled away and smiled at her. "I should probably-"_

_"Do you wanna come inside?" She cut him off. _

_"Look, I'm not the kind of guy you get close to and fall in love with. I'll never fall in love with anyone-" She cut him off again by kissing him. _

_"What if I don't care?"_

"**Now here we are**

**So close yet so far**

**Haven't I passed the test**

**When will you realize**

**Baby, I'm not like the rest"**

_"Why are you do scared?" Cat asked Beck one day while they where tangled in the covers. She was sitting up by the foot of the bed with the sheet held to her bare chest. He was leaning against the head board the same sheet resting over his waist. They had been going out for 5 months now and Cat thought it was perfect...almost, perfect. _

_"I've been burned to many times to trust anyone." _

_"Like?" She questioned scooting closer to him. _

_"I've had countless girlfriends who cheated on me, or just wanted to be with me because I've been in movies with sorta famous people. I don't feel like I can trust anyone." She pouted. _

_"Do you trust me?" _

_"As much as I possibly can. And that scares the crap outta me." She smiled a little and looked down her firey red hair in her eyes. _

_"Now you have to explain to me what's up with the flaming hair."_

**"Don't wanna break heart**

**Wanna give your heart a break **

**I know you're scared it's wrong**

**Like you might make a mistake"**

_Cat smiled and ran up to hug Beck as soon as he stepped off his plane back from Canada. He smiled to and wrapped his arms around her torso. Her went around his neck. _

_"I missed you." She nuzzled her head in his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head. _

_"I missed you too." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the car. It was raining when they got outside. He smiled and kissed her in the rain, again, because he knew she'd loved it the first time. _

_"I love you." She whispered when they finally pulled away from each other. He looked down at her with his mouth open slightly, like he couldn't find the words to speak. "I know you scared, you don't have to say it back. I just wanted you to know." She smiled kissed him again. _

**"There's just one life to live **

**And there's no time to wait, to waste**

**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**

**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**

**Oh yeah, yeah."**

_"Will you help me paint my apartment?" Cat asked Beck through her pink pear phone. _

_"Yeah sure? Like now?" _

_"Yeah, I just realized I can't reach the tops of the walls."_

_"Okay, I'm coming over." Cat smiled and hung up. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had a bandana tied around the hair band. She also wore a baggy grey sweatshirt who's hood she had cut off and a pair of old light blue skinny jeans. Beck walked in a couple minutes later. _

_"Hey!" She pecked his lips quickly. _

_"Hey, so are we painting the whole thing?" He scratched the back of his head. She lived in a decent sized apartment and it would take a while. _

_"No, just the living room. I want it to be a soft like butter yellow." She showed him the buckets of paint. _

_"Okay let's get on it."_

_Half way through the day the living room was almost done. Cat went to get more paint and slipped on a puddle on the tar mat they had placed out. Beck turned and caught her before she hit the ground. "Whow there, let's not break any bones." He smiled. She burst into a fit of giggled and stood up. _

_"Thanks." She pecked his lips again _

_"I..." She waited anxiously. Maybe he would finally say it back to her. "I...think we should take a lunch break." She sighed but nodded. _

_"I think your right."_

**"On Sunday you went home alone**

**There were tears in your eyes**

**I called your cell phone, my love**

**But you did not reply"**

_Cat sat on her bed on a Sunday night. She and Beck had had a huge fight, but the day hadn't started off bad. It was just a regular day. Until she made the mistake of asking him to move in with her. He'd then told her for the billionth time that he had a hard time trusting people and she completely lost it. She screamed about how he wasn't the only one who had been hurt in the past and how she loved him and trusted him with everything but he was to scared to even try to trust her. He'd started crying, something she'd never seen a guy do, and left the house slamming the door. She whipped the tears from her eyes and grabbed her phone. She dialed Becks number and waited. When he didn't answer she called again and again. She finally gave up and left a message. _

_"Hey, love it's Cat. I'm so sorry about everything I said. I didn't mean it. I was just angry that- never mind. I shouldn't have freaked out like that. Please call me back. I'm sorry and I want to make this right. I love you."_

**"The world is ours if we want it**

**We can take it if you just take my hand**

**There's no turning back now**

**Baby, try to understand"**

_" What do you wanna do with you life?" Cat asked Beck running her fingers trough his hair. He was lying in her chest, the fabric of her bra slightly ruff against his face, but he didn't mind. _

_"I don't know. What is there really to do?" He looked up at her. _

_"Anything." She smiled and stood up. He sat up and watched her. "We can do anything in the whole entire world." She spun around her apartment in her bra and boy shorts. He chuckled fascinated with her. "We could climb mountains in Israel, or surf waves in Brazil or eat lunch on the top of the Eiffel tower in Paris." She stopped at the foot of the bed and climbed on to it standing over Beck. "We're young, and healthy. We can do anything in the while entire world."_

**"Don't wanna break your heart**

**Wanna give your heart a break**

**I know you're scared it's wrong**

**Like you might make a mistake**

**There's just one life to live**

**And there's no time to wait, to waste**

**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**

**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**

**There's just so much you can take**

**Give your heart a break**

**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**

**Oh yeah, yeah"**

_Cat stood listening to some guy at a bar talk nonstop about something she wasn't paying attention to. She was waiting for Beck to get there and she'd told this guy numerous times that she had a boyfriend who'd be there any minute. _

_"Look my boyfriends coming soon and if he sees you here, he'll probably hit you. So you should leave." As if on que. Beck walked up to the guy and punched him then grabbed Cats hand and pulled her out of the bar. He had a pissed look on his face. He crossed his arms waiting for her to explain. "I told him to leave me alone and I kept walking away but he kept following me." His expression softened and she hugged him. "I'm not gonna hurt you." She whispered into his chest. _

_"I know." He kissed the top of her head. _

**"When your lips are on my lips**

**And our hearts beat as one**

**But you slip out of my fingertips**

**Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh" **

_Cat pressed her lips to Becks. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth enough for him to slip his tongue inside her mouth. She pressed on hand to his heart and the other around his neck lightly. She loved to feel his heart beat. It always seemed to be beating at the same pace as hers. He moved her hand from his heart and intertwined their fingers at their sides. She stroked his neck lightly with her thumb and moaned his his mouth. He slowly pulled away. _

_"I gotta go. But I'll be back tonight."_

_"Okay." She sighed and pecked his lips quickly. "I love you."_

_"I love you too." He surprised himself by uttering that. He quickly closed the foot and left for work. Cat stood there shocked until she was sure he was out of the building then jumped around singing. _

**"Don't wanna break your heart**

**Wanna give your heart a break**

**I know you're scared it's wrong**

**Like you might make a mistake**

**There's just one life to live**

**And there's no time to wait, to waste**

**So let me give your heart a break**

**(Let me give your heart a break)**

**'Cause you've been hurt before**

**I can see it in your eyes**

**You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise**

**Don't wanna break your heart**

**Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache**

**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**

**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break"**

"_I know you've been hurt before. But, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." Cat sat next to Beck on the couch. He was scared because he knew that he did love her. He didn't think that was a good thing though. "And you don't have to say it ever again. Not until it feels right. I don't want you to feel like you have to." She kissed his cheek and he smiled softly. _

_"Thank you for understanding." _

**"There's just so much you can take**

**Give your heart a break**

**Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)**

**Oh yeah, yeah"**

Cat sang her heart out in the recording booth while Beck sat,listened, and remembered. Cat was the only person in his life that had never hurt him. Sure they'd fought but she'd never tried to hurt him in purpose. He couldn't believe he'd let her get away. He hoped that by this song she meant she want him back, because that's defiantly what he wanted.

**"The day I, first met you**

**You told me, you'd never fall in love."**

The music stopped and Cat took her head phones off. Andre told Beck he'd give them a minute and walked out. Cat walkout out of the recording booth and smiled at Beck.

"I lied." He finally spoke. She smiled.

"When?"

"When I told you I'd never fall in love." He grabbed her face gently and kissed her.

* * *

**Okay! I hope you liked it. I wrote it in like 45 minutes so i'm sorry if it sucks. I love this song and I though I could make it I to a story. So tell me what you think :) I know the ending was cheesy. Please no flames **


End file.
